Dirt and Grime
by Mr Manny
Summary: Turmoil amongst the galaxy; as the Separatist and Republic battle in open conflict, each faction must ally worlds with resources, or face a disastrous defeat. The Separatist desperate for supplies send out a diplomatic ship to an unknown planet, said to be holding great resources.
1. Chapter 1

Turmoil amongst the galaxy; as the Separatist and Republic battle in open conflict, each faction must ally worlds with resources, or face a disastrous defeat. The Separatist desperate for supplies send out a diplomatic ship to an unknown planet, said to be holding great resources.

A Maxillipede shuttle drifted through the empty space, nearing a planet that remembers a blue marble.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A B1-battle Droid questioned another, looking out the window and setting its sight in the planet. "They're a primitive planet, I bet they'll kill us all! That Means I won't be able to get my promotion!" It protested, practically yelling at the human diplomat.

"Shut up," He ordered the droid, who responded with a sigh. "I don't know why they program you to act like this," He sat back In his chair, pulling up a document about the planet.

"The planet is said to be rich in valuable resources and is populated by homo sapiens. Caution is recommended on this planet, as they're extremely primitive compared to the galaxy."

He scoffed and put the document down, it wasn't useful in a diplomatic situation, he would have to rely on his own skills and luck for this to go well, and he thought if he was ready to do this as they entered the atmosphere, as it was the first time he'd ever come to have a diplomatic mission with a primitive planet.

Only minutes after breaking atmosphere, he was intercepted by three jets, their voices coming through the intercom. "Unidentified aircraft, you have crossed the American border, state your name, home country and intentions," they ordered.

"My name is Huggan Sowlott, I am not native to this planet, I am here on a diplomatic mission,"

The pilot called in command, eventually getting an answer. "Alright, follow us, we'll be escorting you to meet command," the pilot responded, moving in front of the ship and leading it to a runway, being greeted by a military officer.

"You the alien?" The commander looked st the robes the diplomat wore, and eyed the battle droids, and keeping a close eye on their blasters.

"Yes, I am here to discuss a peace treaty,"

The commander looked at the alien, then walked away and started talking on his smartphone. "Yes, we've got an alien… No not hostile from the looks of it, says he's here to discuss a peace treaty… Yeah… Really? You sure? Ok," He looked down at the phone in disbelief, then turned to the alien. "You're meeting the president."

 **A/N: Ok, let me say this; I Apologize for being so inactive, I've been losing interest in my other stories, so I'll be working on this one. Please leave a review on what I can improve on, it is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

The general and three soldiers walked the droids and diplomat through the military base, people eyeing the droids as they walked with the diplomat. " I really don't like this,"

"why not? It's perfectly safe here, and I bet their silly weapons can't - **AHHH!** " The droid screamed in terror when it heard a series of rapid, thunderous bang echo.

"Cease fire!" Yelled a drill sergeant, getting the new recruits to stop firing their ARs. "Rookie, why is your gun not firing?" The still sergeant asked a rookie, who was inspecting his gun. "It's because your magazine is upside down and **\- DON'T LOOK DOWN THE BARREL OF THE GUN UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR BRAINS BLOWN TO SHIT!** " The recruit dropped the gun, causing a single bullet to fire out.

"I'm glad we're not like that," the battle droid said.

"You dropped your blast-" the blaster released a powerful red bolt into the battle droid's head, blowing it off and killing it. ",Er" the droid looked around the room, all the eyes on it. "What? It happens all the time," it shrugged, not realizing how it sounded to the humans. One of the soldiers grabbed the blaster and took it from the soldiers. "Hey! That's not yours! Give it back!"

"You'll get it back later, right now I think it's not a good time for you to play with this," the soldier took the blaster and put it on his belt.

"I know how to use that, you don't!" It insisted, but to no avail, as the humans just continued walking through a crowd. It looked around, people had stopped staring at the droid, but now it was lost. "Darn it," he droid sighed, kicking the head of his comrade.

"Thanks for taking the gun, soldier. Say, what's your name?" The General questioned the tall soldier next to him.

"Codey, sir,"

"Codey, huh? Well, that was some fine work right there. I would never have the guts to take a weapon from a robot," he praised the soldier. "I've actually heard your name thrown around in the meeting room, think you've got something good coming up," the general laughed, "actually, I want you to guard this diplomat, make sure no one kills him," the general ordered "and I'll be taking that gun," Codey handed the blaster to the general, who walked inside a room, gesturing to stay where they where.

The droid wandered around the facility, unknowing of what to do, until something caught its eyes; a shooting range. ARs, SMGs, shotguns, and many more attractive guns. The biggest gun, a Browning M1919 seems to be very attractive to the droid. It walked to the gun, sitting down on a chair and shouldered the gun and placed a digit on the trigger. The droid looked a lot the target, maybe around 20 meters away from the firing line. Aiming the iron sights on the gun, it fired the machine gun. It let out a bang, ripping through the air and pushing the droid off the chair. "NOW WHO'S THE JACKASS!" The drill sergeant yelled, and if the droid could, it would've swallowed its tongue by now.

The door's hinges squeaked as the general pushed the door open, taking a price of folded paper out of his pocket. "Good news, I've been told you can go make a diplomatic meeting withCongress, so you should look forward to that," the general informed the diplomat, handing him the paper. Unfolding the paper, the diplomat squinted as he tried to read basicEnglish, only used to galactic basic and select few of other languages. "We'll be getting you a few English lessons as well, as we predicted that you used a different language in the galaxy," He said. "Follow me, we'll take you to your temporary quarters."

 **A/N: boring chapter, I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, I've been told I can meet with the Congress. I swear I'll get the two planets allied soon," Huggan Sowlott said to transmitter.

"It is in your best interest to become allies, or we'll just take them by force," the voice said, turning off the transmitter from his side.

The next day, he dressed himself and opened the smart phone he was provided. He would be meeting and Congress after a week of learning English, and the amount of terms had blown him away,; he had never expected a society this primitive to have such a well thought out, and complex governing system. He had also been given some USD to spend for himself, which he used to get himself a navy blue tuxedo, and a tie clip and cufflinks to accompany it. He walked out of the door, greeting a CIA agent, who guided him to a bullet proof limo, then was driven to the American Congress.

"So what do you think of that alien, Codey?" A soldier asked from the passenger seat of the Jeep.

"I just don't like it, i don't see any reason to have this primitive planet - primitive to them, part of this fancy space faction," he responded to his comrade. "So what am I looking for again?"

"Nothing really, we're just supposed to check out this , there was this object coming in, didn't radio in and out jets missed it, said to just check out this area of the forest," Codey sighed, he was hoping for something with a little more detail, is it hostile? Did it crash? What happened?

"You think it has something to do with aliens?" Codey asked the co-pilot. "Taehyun? Ya hear me?" Codey asked, slapping Taehyun.

"Sorry, just thought I saw something,"

"Where?"

"Over there" Taehyun pointed towards a large trench in the ground, that seemed like something had been crashed, but was controlled.

"What Benefits will we receive from joining The Separatist?" A Congressman questioned the diplomat.

"You will receive the ability to traverse space, access to foreign materials and new, lighter, more powerful weapons," he stopped to look around, the other participants seemed to be interested. "You will also be given your own personal capital ships, which will have many laser cannons, the ability go into hyperspace and a battalion of battle droids."

"The ability to go into hyperspace? As in, I could go from the sun to Pluto in seconds?" A man asked as if the Separatist diplomat was crazy.

"Yes, you will be able to traverse space at incredible speeds, and the galaxy already has safe hyperspace routes set up for intergalactic travel and trades," the people of the Congress discussed amongst themselves, whether they should accept or decline.

"Woah, what the hell is that?" Taehyun mumbled to himself.

"Shut up, could be something," Codey hissed to his partner, coming towards the giant metal capsule, which had windows and a slightly open hatch on it. Codey and Taehyun slowly walked towards the pod, Codey had is gun shouldered, whilst Taehyun was more relaxed and calm about the situation, treating it like a drill. Once Codey got to one side of the hatch, he signaled to Taehyun to get behind him, which he did. Codey kicked the hatch open and rushed in, checking corners. "It's clear," Taehyun climbed into the capsule, looking around.

"Woah, this is insane!" Taehyun looked around, observing the alien technology, then picked up a ruined white object, with a capital T. "What do you think this is?"

Codey took the object from Taehyun, inspecting it and then putting it on his head. "It's a helmet, a shitty one, but a helmet, I can't see anything," Codey took the helmet off him, the helmet plucking out a few hairs. "Let's get outta here," Codey climbed out the capsule, bringing the helmet with him. As he put the helmet in the car, he whipped his gun out and aimed it at someone behind him, who aimed their guns at him.

"We'll do a public vote to see if people want to join the separatists."

 **A/N: Hi guys! It's your manliest author, Mr. Manny! Sorry for the lack of updating, needed some ideas for the chapter.**


End file.
